The Kekkei Genkai
by ScienceImagineGreater
Summary: The Statue of Secrecy is instated for a reason. Chakra and magic are not supposed to intermix. Excerpt: "She was only doing what she thought was best – the secrets had to be kept! She had told them once that the only reason they were there was because their abilities had been discovered." NO PAIRINGS. Heed warnings on first chapter. RE-UPLOAD: Read Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Author's Note:** Hi! I am the original writer of The Kekkei Genkai. For reasons of my own stupidity, I cannot access my old account "Acedia's Apathetic Simplicity" -.-' Bet ya' thought I completely forgot about this one! I never did, but I had priorities and all my fanfics got placed on the back burner unfortunately. Here's to hoping another 5-Year Hiatus does not happen again.

Updates: Sunday or Saturday.

Original Word Count: ~972 / New Word Count: 1,007

* * *

PROCEED ONLY AFTER READING WARNING:

Allusions of rape and molestation (non-graphic).

Torture: Pyschological, Emotional, and physical.

Unethical human experimentation.

Mentions of religion both in negative and positive aspects.

No romance. No Pairings. (Any allusions of pairings are unintentional.)

Point of view _mostly_ done through Hermione.

* * *

FOURTEEN FORSAKEN PRISONERS

Children shivered together. Huddled and afraid. Afraid to close their eyes. Afraid of the strange men with the metal plated headbands. Afraid of the iron-masked man chained to the wall with only dry cracked bloodied lips and gaunt jaw left visible. Afraid of the soulless woman: protector and executioner. The children trusted and feared her, she gave them warmth and comfort, she hugged them and held them close to her heart silently humming a lullaby. They were afraid of her because when one of them could no longer stand on their own or have been taken by the men with metal plated headbands she would whisper something to their ears all the while having her hand pressed against the small chest of the child humming tunelessly. A second later the child would slump dead.

The man in the iron mask is not the only one that has the metal burden. There are others: a fifteen-year-old boy, a sixteen-year-old girl, and a ten-year-old girl. There used to be more but they were the first to wither away.

Right now, the children stared at the slump gaunt and almost skeletal-like woman beaten-bloody. Splotches scattered carelessly across her gown. All the children wore gowns. A light blue-greenish gown; it was the only thing that ever got replaced every fortnight.

Was the woman dead?

Her grey streaked shoulder length frizzy brown hair covered her face as she laid near the chained man. Both the children and adults were separated when they realized that she was the cause of the children dying, metal bars now split the room in half. There was little to no light from further down the hall like prison. There was one door where the flickering light was, the children were afraid to go there. Bad things happened there.

The younger children don't know what the sun looks like having been there their whole lives or were taken away that young. The older children remember the sun bit don't or cannot recall the warmth of the sun. They can't recall the feel of grass or scent of rain. The older children were taken when they were around the ages of: five, six, eight, eleven or twelve. Most of the older children are now around the ages of eighteen, nineteen, or twenty. They _are_ dying. All of them are. There used to be hundred and fifty of them, all of them filling the hall…the cells are mostly empty…

The children have dwindled down to twelve. There haven't been any new prisoners lately…not in a very long time.

The woman didn't twitch a finger, had the oldest of them all finally died?

Was she going to go to hell now for killing all those other children?

She was only doing what she thought was best – the secrets had to be kept! She had told them once that the only reason they were there was because their abilities had been discovered. Any more information _must be_ kept from them! Good thing there was a language barrier or many would have already spilled just on the off-chance of being granted freedom. Only one person spoke their captors' language, the man in the iron mask but he's not one for speaking much.

The woman has been lying there for a full hour.

She normally gets up as soon as she's thrown in her shared prison cell.

Is she burning now? Who will protect them?!

A chill went down the spine of one of the children. Trembling, a child around the age of thirteen turned to look behind him; one of masked ones was lying on the floor. It was the second eldest of the masked ones. She looked to be peacefully sleeping he moved a skinny hand to the girls' hand and felt her wrist. No pulse. Another dead.

They fed them every day! And yet, they still died of starvation, of sleep deprivation, of dehydration. It was like their bodied didn't want their secrets to be discovered either. It angered their captors but there was nothing they could do.

The helplessness…

All had long since lost the hope that maybe someday someone _would_ come, that maybe one day their parents _would_ find them, that maybe their savior _would_ come. Some of them don't evenremember how to cry anymore.

The youngest of them, the ten-year-old in the iron mask shuddered, her shoulders quaked. Tears could be seen sliding down beneath the mask down to her boney chin. She shook the elder girl wondering if somehow that would wake her up. She did this every time one of them died. She eventually stopped and leaned against the sold black brick grey walls. She slid against the wall until she was not quite sitting on the cold tiles of the floor, knees bent in a way that eventually left an uncomfortable soreness on the thighs and calves later in the day, night (?).

No one talks much in the cells, too afraid to comfort each other. They didn't want to feel the pain of losing a friend, a sister, a brother…a lover. They don't want to spread false hope. There nothing to hope for.

They will all die for the sake of secrecy.

They will all rot here.

There is no hope here in this prison. No one will set them free, they know this now. They will never see the sun, the moon, and the sky.

What is grass? What is leaves? What is…?

…they will never know freedom ever again. Some of them don't even know what _is_ freedom.

Finally, the silence was broken by a cry from the girl. Asking to no one: "What do we do now?"

No one answered, no one moved to comfort her as she started to cry. No one hoped for their protector to raise her head again. Maybe the iron-masked man is dead too.

"What do we do now?" Her voice cracking as she sobbed. Her unseeing mask pointed up to their concrete coffin. "What do we do now?" She yelled.

Only indifferent silence responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Original Word Count: 2,130 / New Word Count: 2,008

* * *

A NEW PRISONER

" _My humanity?" Hermione echoed._

 _"Yes, will you do it…"_

* * *

The chained man hung there - body slumped. Broken spirits wait – wait to die; to cease existing. No hope in their hearts. She wanted to scream, she wanted to get up and hold onto the bars and feel the rush of electricity roasting her mangled body. She wanted to die. She wanted this hellish existence to end. She begged for the sweet reprieve of oblivion.

Instead, there she lays, broken and violated.

She could feel the bile churning; the smell lingering. Festering. Sticky and just beginning to crust. She understood now. She understood the extremes some women (and girls) would go through. Just yesterday they forced her and the chained man 'together', wasn't that enough for them? Did they just want to feel her flesh against theirs? Did they want to claim her? Didn't they give up already? Don't they realize that their magic and her magic didn't mix! It was like trying to get a dog and cat to reproduce. It was impossible. The only successfully created children are malformed, born prematurely or still born. The survivors were created either through inbreeding or unrelated breeding. She prayed repeatedly that she be forgiven for what she had been forced to do with those children. By all the god, she _prayed_.

 _Are you still a pedophile if your life is being threatened? If you have no control of your own body? If you kill your own babies but feel remorse, is it still sinning? If you kill children and have no control over what you do, are you still a murderer? Are we all sinners in this prison? Is there no redemption here?_ So many questions and yet no answers.

Guilt constantly seeps into her soul clamping onto her threatening to cut off her air. But…there is no way to let it out, so it squeezes her heart. It was squeezes tightly – at times she feels like she's dying. Locked inside her own mind by her own doing. She did this to herself. She killed children and passively watched them whither way into nothingness. In the end, she is the biggest sinner and the other are just the victims or were they all victims turned sinners? Aren't they all just sinners for simply existing? They were born heretics for believing in magic and for performing magic. To them there is only Merlin the greatest and strongest of them all, but he was no religious icon. He was just more in tune with his magical core. Will she burn in hell for doing the things she's done? There's a trail of blood behind her. She reached the point of no return long ago; all she can do is watch as everyone burns and let the flames envelope her as well.

When she first woke in her cell nothing made sense, the words were gibberish to her. However, as time passed and through word association she slowly began to make sense of it all. Context clues are what ultimately helped her. And while her speech is limited, her listening is improved to point of sometimes understanding full on sentences.

She understands what they wanted from them now, after years and years she understands. She had just turned twenty-five when they took her. To her captors, she hasn't changed much. Still the quiet dutiful prisoner, still the soulless prisoner and still just as empty as she as when she was taken. Inside, she believes she has lost her mind, her self-worth, her morals and beliefs…she's lost everything here. Physically she has aged; she looks like a thirty-year-old with premature graying hair. Wizards and witches age differently.

She twitched a finger, another dead. Twelve more to go and then she could finally die leaving the God forsaken place.

"What do we do now?"

She knew who said this, her only surviving daughter created through another dead prisoner. She could feel it now, death clings to her. She will die. She should just kill her before her spirit breaks. Yes, that's what she will do. Will she choke the life out of her, grab a blunt object and repeatedly bash her head against it?

Why can't she move her limbs? _Oh that's right, a numbing agent_ , she thought. They must think she's dead now.

Again, her finger twitched. Whatever they injected her with must be wearing off now. With another twitch, she willed her magic to seep from her finger to the ground. Like a small sliver of a river, her magic bleeds through the ground. Slithering through the dirt and by passing the bars it snakes to its intended target. The magic caresses gently the soft skin of her ankle comforting her before piercing the flesh without so much as a sting. There it moves faster in the bloodstream and it is there where deadly river splits into two. One moves swiftly to the brain stem and the other her heart.

The crying girl would never know who.

There was a sound of something struggling; she wouldn't let it distract her. The bars opened, a body was thrown inside. The body land in front of her view. The burly body shifted.

She slowly continued wrapping her magic around the two vital areas; the magic wound around it three times before constricting and sinking its deadly fangs. Slowly she cut contact with the magic pulling rest back inside her. She could still feel the magic slowing piercing into her heart bit by bit causing to slowly die, the magic working as a gentle executioner; she would never feel a thing.

The new prisoner started to get up from the shape she noticed the new prisoner was female. She must be powerful to be placed in her cell. The cell was created specifically for the strong willed. The newbie moved her numb body so that she was lying on her back. Her gentle warm hands moved her hair back inspecting her injuries. All she could tell was that the woman was pale and dark haired.

"What…?" She asked in that strange language. She looked around at all the other children; she supposed the children looked at her briefly with those glazed eyes then proceeded to looking at the wall, the dead body, the sobbing child…the bars.

"…help you…" she said softly. She could see her blurry body reaching out to the children, her hand barely brushing the bars and snapping it back before it could shock her.

Laughter breaks through the cells – the chained man. He's laughing at the newbie. He is probably bleeding now, he's lips are so cracked and dry that they had to have split.

"Ha…how…break you," he mocks with a rough underused voice. His chains rattle, most likely stretching stiff muscles. "….what your name is."

"H-H-Hyuga H-Hinata," she stuttered,"…yours?" She asked slowly losing that stutter.

"Ah, a nervous one….Hisagi Yuu. Hyuga-san do you know why…?" He asked.

"…ransom," she said.

"What…that?" he inquired; his head slowly tilted. The blurry figures were starting to make out but the flickering light didn't provide much, his lips were bleeding and dribbling down his chin. She saw his pink tongue come out and lick off the blood moisturizing the dry lips. She moaned at the feel of the numbness fully wearing out, the pain was something she was used to but for it to come so suddenly... She slowly dragged herself to the wall. The girl rushed over to her and helped her rest against the wall.

"I'm…Hyuga clan." She stated.

"And I'm…leader to my people...haven't found me... Granger-san….longer than I have. No one will come. You…die here like…many…Hyuga-san…no…ransom." She saw his head move from the direction of the girl, Hyuga was it, to her. Even though he had that iron mask she could still feel his eyes burning into hers. "Tell…Granger-san why…here or…tell you Hyuga-san?" He said still with mocking voice, "Tell..." He coughed his throat getting much too dry to continue speaking.

Hyuga turned her head to her direction with a questioning look. She looked blind but there was intelligence in her eyes unlike the usual blank stare the blind had, was it a genetic defect? She wanted to say something to Hyuga, anything but she couldn't. All she could do was move her eyes from her to the floor, there was a blood trail. Was she still bleeding down there?

"Oh…Granger-san…no say…," he rasped.

She wanted to cry. When will this stop? Hisagi used to be a kind man; she remembered when he first arrived here, a few years into her imprisonment. At the time his face was wrapped in some cloth material. She had tried to get the cloth off but all she managed to see were his Veela blue eyes before she was pulled away and promptly beaten. After another came with his/her face covered in that cloth she figured they were Veelas. If they had wanted Veelas, then why was she here? She wasn't a Veela.

He had joked around a lot, laughed even though he knew the situation he found himself in. He had been confident that someone would come and rescue them, he was a Minister after all – a powerful one too – but then one day they came and took him away for a while. All she understood at the time was a betrayal of sorts had occurred. He was never the same after that. Bitterness and sorrow weighed down his bright soul.

He thinks that he has been replaced already, she thinks that too. Life must go on.

"Why…?" She asked turning from looking down at her to Hisagi. The chained man titled his head thoughtfully his jaw clenched tightly like he was remembering something from the past. His lips pressed into a thin line then grinned. Blood dribbled down his chin and a single blood droplet fell to the floor where there was already a small pool accumulating there.

"I don't know…maybe…Ha-ha-ha you…have…find. I…tell you…special…me…hell Hyuga-san…no god…save you." He laughed hysterically shoulders quaking. His laughter echoed, bouncing off the walls. Hermione could only stare at the madman. The widening of Hyuga's eyes, she could see the panic flickering in her eyes. But Hermione also saw her eyes steeling as well. Hyuga had determination in her eyes she had not seen in decades. How long will it last?

Tomorrow there will be another dead body to be picked up.

Now, she only watched her captors dragging the body of the dead girls'. They were all insane down here and soon Hyuga would join them. Soon, she too, will lose that hopeful look in her eyes. Soon those still will fill with helplessness. It was only a matter of time.

She stared at Hisagi laughing; he knew just as she knew why they were here. He was fucking with her mind. Hermione noticed Hyuga's eyes tighten and lips press into a thin line; she knew he was patronizing her.

"How old…little girl…no…tell me…sixteen."

Hyuga's blind-like eyes flickered to the floor. She looked to be around that age.

"…virgin…huh?"

Hyuga blushed looking down.

"Good luck…I…sorry." His body slumped, his breath evening out. "I…sorry." He mumbled. She watched as his arms went lax. His body hung there limply like before.

She felt sorry for her too.

"I know…come for me," Hermione could already hear the doubt in her voice.

She wanted to ask what Hyuga did before being captured, instead she could only stare. Instead she could only look. Instead she could sit by the wall pathetic looking. She used to be strong, now she's nothing but a shadow of what she once was. All for the sake of keeping their abilities a secret, she had taken vows.

She made the unbreakable vow.

* * *

 _"Yes, will you do it…are you willing to give up your humanity?" Hermione stared at the dark almost black eyes of the Director. It was like he was staring into her very soul. All she wanted to do was run away from this man. All she could think was that this man was not human._

 _"I…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Author's Note** : A new chapter for both my new and old readers :)

Word Count: 1,330

* * *

PACING TIME AWAY

" _Congratulations Namikaze-sama," the midwife approached him with an obnoxious smile. In her arms, she carried a small fragile swaddled feeble red thing. It squirmed weakly and made undecipherable noises, he could barely make out a tuff of platinum blond hair. The red wrinkled alien could not possible be_ his _offspring. Primal instincts told him otherwise, this thing was most definitely_ his _progeny. From his scent to the distinct magical core that screamed_ HIS. _He simply_ _knew_ _. "It's a boy."_

 _She gestured with judging probing eyes to take the newborn in his arms. When he made no move, the midwife's smile become more strained and nodded to the newborn her arms._

 _What she did not understand was that Minato Namikaze never wanted the boy to begin with. It was through trickery and manipulation that the woman managed to carry his unwanted heir. The primal part of him demanded – clawed – screeched – burned with fury that he receive his fledgling. It shrieked at him for allowing this_ _human_ _to touch his fledgling._

 _Instinct won over finally pulling the awkward red thing into his arms. The midwife quickly backed away having had experience with males like himself, she was out the door before the barely fifteen-year-old could pull the child fully into his arms._

 _With an awkward but almost instinctual movement the newborn rested comfortably in the crook of his elbow._

 _It was weak. Fragile with eyes too weak to even open._

 _This_ _thing_ _was his heir._

 _But…_

 _He does not understand why. But…as the warmth of creature seeps into his skin. As the complete scent filled his nostrils. His heart beats harder. His muscles tense. His eyes grow hot and his face burns just a slightest bit away from uncomfortable._

 _"Hello Yuu-chan," he whispers._ Hello my son _, he thinks._

* * *

Days.

Nights.

Hours.

Seconds.

Years.

Minutes.

How long has it been anyway? Her dull brown eyes shifted to Hyuga who was pacing about frantically muttering to herself. With every murmur those lavender milky eyes would bounce around looking at her fellow prisoners. Hermione caught the occasional mention of "chakra" and "help", she muttered other things but she neither had the energy nor care enough to attempt to decipher beyond the surface level understanding.

Her constant pacing and shifting were driving her up the wall! After seemingly _hours_ of infernal pacing, Hyuga stopped and clasped her hands together in some odd shape. Her dark brows furrowing and lips pressed tightly in intense concentration. Sweat slid down her temples from intensity of it all, Hermione began to worry that the girl would suffer an aneurysm. But with a sudden release of breath, the girl slumped panting.

Muttering harshly in stubborn defeat, Hyuga snapped her at the sudden rattling of chains –Hisagi began to chuckle and said something too quick for her to understand. Hyuga responded just as quickly with a waspish tone and paced about the small cell.

"She not understand," mockingly, in a thick accented tone, Hisagi informed Hermione. It was clear to her that Hyuga did understand but simply refused to accept her fate. The fire in her eyes have yet to burn out. "She break eventually and it is funny, no?"

All throughout Hisagi's ramblings Hyuga pierced him with her blind gaze. Finally, she spoke quickly, "What…say…?"

"Tell I," Hisagi laughed ignoring Hyuga. "Tell I, what you think of new woman?"

Hermione's tongue felt heavy with unspoken words urging for her to speak but she refused, pressing her lips tightly shut. However, the more she refused, the heavier the feeling got. Hisagi's echoing laughter tormented her. Skinny and boney fingers lightly danced on her lap. Her muscles tensed.

"She…understands." Hermione croaked finally, her teeth clenched painfully tight.

"Oh?"

Hermione's jaw ached from how tightly she clamped it shut, Hyuga's brows furrowed at her. "What…do…her?"

"She won't break. She will crumble, one push is all that's needed."

The exposed lower of jaw of Hisagi's masked face had Hermione shuddering inside at the grinning bloody thin lips.

* * *

"You," Hyuga spoke slowly carefully enunciating her words. "How long?"

Hermione's dull brown hues stared. _Too long_ , she thinks. It's been so long, she was…young when they caught her off guard. She remembers it happening so quickly. _I didn't even fight._

Licking her lips, she shifted her stare to the ground.

"No understand?"

 _I understand Ms. Hinata, I understand you._

"I see," Hyuga sat down by her side. "You tired. Let go. No help."

The soft spoken young girl shifted on her feet and…paced.

And paced.

And paced.

AND PACED.

Hisagi laughed.

* * *

White walls. White ceiling. White flooring. White bed, pillows, and linens. White, white, white, white. The noise of scrubs pressed against the linens was grating against the ears. Two pale arms and legs were strapped to the bed.

 _Daddy._

The white ceiling mocked vacant red-rimmed eyes. Hot tears leaving a burning trail on a temple, the tears acting like glue causing hair to stick uncomfortably to the skull.

 _I tried, Daddy._

* * *

Hyuga paced and paced. Invisible in the dark cells, a small hole on her neck stood out against the pale skin. She pretended notice her slight limp.

 _She's been crying._

* * *

The flickering light buzzed, buzzed, buzzed. Hyuga's constant pacing almost blocked out the buzzing sound. She stopped abruptly, Hermione stared at the girl questioningly.

Two men slammed open the door, Hyuga's jaw clenched, body coiled readily. The ensuing chaos that followed lasted a few minutes. But with a slight of the hand, Hyuga lost her strength bit by bit. Metal glinting underneath the light caught her attention. Brown eyes jumped to Hyuga struggling to remain conscious then jumping back to the glinting metal.

 _She fought, I didn't even try. Why didn't_ I _fight?_

Her eyes followed the unconscious girl as the two men dragged her away.

* * *

Hyuga paced and paced, she muttered softly to herself. Hermione heard a soft mantra of "no" as pulled and tugged on her shorn hair.

"…calm…find…Naru…never…I will…out…"

* * *

"It took," A delirious Hisagi's raspy mutterings echoed in her skull. "I know. Not worthy."

Hermione tried to ignore her longest roommate.

"You, I sorry. You forgive me."

* * *

"… _my name is KA-GO-ME' the school girl tapped hand on her chest with every syllable. Her defiant ey—"_

 _Yuu jumped at the thud-thud-thud of his door. "Namikaze Minato open this door right now you son of a bitch!"_

" _Bad," Yuu informed him solemnly. "Bad word, Papa."_

 _Thud-thud-thud. "MINATO!"_

 _Minato gritted his teeth, he lifted Yuu off his lap and placed the little toddler on his wooden prison cell. The blond made protesting noises at his father, "Be good Yuu-chan and Papa will let you sleep with him."_

 _Yuu gasped excitedly, "I be good, Papa. I be good!"_

 _He smiled at the little boy and patted his head. He pressed a finger on his lips, "Shhh."_

 _Minato left his son's room and locked the door with a wandless wave. Without urgency, he calmly walked to his front door ignoring the insistent knocking. Minato blocked the red-haired room before she could bust through the door. "Where is he?!"_

 _He pushed her forcibly back and closed the door behind himself. The angry woman punched him on the chest, "God dammit! Where is he? Where's my baby?"_

" _He's not yours anymore. You gave up your rights when_ you _walked away," he started softly all the while the red-haired woman shook head frantically no._

"I _did not walk away." She sobbed, "_ You _sent me away you and took him from me you fucking bastard. Give him back. Give him back. Give him back!"_

 _He watched the hysterical woman emotionlessly. "Leave now, miss. I will not ask you a second time."_

 _With murder dancing in her grey eyes, she backed away. "I promise, I_ will _get my baby back."_

 _He watched the river of red sway with her every step. She stopped and spun on her heel, grey eyes pierced him. "I will make sure_ you _feel what I felt when_ you _made me leave. You better fucking believe it!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Author's Note:** As promised, here is the longer chapter 4 (U.U)

Original Word Count: 150 / New Word Count: 1,143

* * *

Resilience Only Goes So Far

 _Nights and days twist intertwining into a confusing mass of knots where the end is nowhere to be found. Moving forward is the only logical thing to do. Monotonous work days, restless drug-induced dreamless nights. Tonight, Hermione lies staring at her ceiling ignoring her softly snoring bed partner._

 _Ron._

 _Twisting around to her side, she faintly smiles at him. Eyes zeroing in to his scarred shoulder, her smile fades into a frown. It's illogical she knows, but…a phantom pain sears into her arm. She squeezes her tired eyes shut. He wants…but no. She cannot, she cannot make that step into the most intimate embrace she knows he's been hinting towards. His patience, she fears, will eventually wear thin._

 _Exhausted eyes shift to their shared closet, the small crack left open taunted her. The darkness pulling at her, enticing her, whispering to her. Dark like the Director's eyes._

* * *

Dark exhausted eyes lazily shifted side to side moving in sync with the pacing woman. The young woman's gray peppered hair once again cut choppily was absentmindedly tugged by a skinny hand. Pale arms wrap around her own waist, hands fly to rub her face, then claw at the shorn hair, and pull, tug, yank – pace, pace, pace…

Finally, the young woman plops down next to her only female companion in the white-white-white room.

"Can escape, now." She mutters.

Hermione's dry silent response has Hyuga's leg bounce impatiently. "Can escape," her milky eyes bounce around the room. "Stoppers. Corners. Save tiny chakra…anô…" she gestures to her palms and then presses them to her chest. "Stoppers," she repeats helplessly. "I fight. You follow. Leaves help."

 _Leaves help?_ Hermione finally looked away from the twitchy girl and stares at the wall. Hyuga makes a frustrated noise and begins to mutter words too low for her to understand. "Letter bird," she desperately tells her. "Bird brings leaves. Help!"

All this time, and still… "Baby safe now."

Wide milky eyes appeared in her view suddenly, the gaunt expression filled with desperation and tinged in hope. Her surprisingly strong hands gripped her arms tightly and shook her. "You! Me! Man! Baby! All! Safe!" Her lowly spoken words wringing loudly in her ears. "Give. Not! Never!"

Teary-eyed, Hyuga let her go and paced-paced-paced. She tugged her hair desperately once more.

"Any…not…believe…all…please…believe…give…never." She muttered helplessly. "Have to…must…Na…"

Pace, pace, pace, pace…she stopped abruptly. Her busy-bee hands fell limply to her side for long time. She stood still. Slowly her hands moved to her lower abdomen and clutched tightly like pale talons on the white scrubs…and cried.

Falling to her knees, she sobbed and slammed her palms to white floors repeatedly. "Failed. Failed. Failed."

"No out. No out."

* * *

Hermione mechanically entered her cell with a slight stumble when one of the guards shoved her inside. A near catatonic Hyuga was plopped down near Hisagi, her knees pulled close to her chest with desperate arms holding them closed.

Hermione moved sluggishly and sat herself down as far away as she could from the young woman. Chains rattled, a soft rattling-like chirp tore through the air. Boney arms tugged at the chain as another veela in a different cell shrieked. She shrieked – the rattling increased – the chirp crawled ever sharper slowly shifting to a nails-on-chalkboard screech.

 _Thud._ Silence from the other cell.

A pregnant veela was slowly dragged away, the rattling never ceasing.

Observing the desperate male, the remaining guard took on a mocking tone, inaudible to her ears due to the screeches, teased them – laughing. The guard suddenly snapped slamming something loudly against the bars but still the screech refused to cease. The guard repeated his demand as he walked away and slamming the door shut behind him.

High pitched chirping joined the loud screeching noises, dully Hermione shifted her gaze to the side and saw masked child of five. The chirping, from the looks of innocent humor in his lips, was something akin to giggling. The masked child had arrived a while ago, he was so small toddling after the guards with unsteady feet from having to follow such long strides. This boy already had a hint of madness creeping into his unfortunate young mind.

The screech ceased abruptly and changed into a softer chittering sound that caused the boy stop his giggling(?). The chittering almost sounded like _chiding._

Fascinating, to be so close to a pure-blood veela—

"Forgive I," Hisagi rasped. "I no control. I tired. Much tired."

Then he rasped something softly in his mother tongue that had Hyuga breaking away from her haunted reverie. She snapped angrily at him, "…mine…no…"

He growled something that had her gasping almost looking scandalized or perhaps shocked?

After that, Hyuga retreated back into her silence.

And so…time went on, the female veela eventually returned. Her bulging stomach – deflated. And just like always, the female cried. Whined and mourned. Hermione didn't miss the way Hyuga had clutched her own flat belly. Empathetic tears sliding down her own face.

 _How many did I…_ NO.

* * *

"I make things!" The masked child skipped into his cell and waving madly goodbye to the scoffing guard. "I learn words! I good!"

The guard's creepy wide dark eyes filled with familiar sympathy as he walked away.

At his departure, the child ceased smiling and tilted his head to the side, listening. "Hello?"

No one moved to answer him, those who could see simply watched their entertainment stumble around the darkness. A distressed soft cheep escaped his throat, something that the boy has long since grown out of. Chains rattled, the boy grinned.

"Chain man," he gasped clapping excitedly. "The man gave I something! A secret! No tell!"

He giggled.

"No tell today, tomorrow yes."

He giggled, "tomorrow – shh!"

* * *

"Granger," Hermione looked towards Hisagi as she sat once more next to a slumped Hisagi "There is – no, when time right, you kill all. Weak and sick slow us down," Hisagi spoke slowly.

 _Are we running_ , she wanted to ask but instead only give a nearly inaudible: "yes sir."

A shaking sigh escaped Hisagi mouthed a few words but said no more. He knows something, she can feel it and part of her was impatient to know. Another part of her, weary of what's to come.

* * *

 _Grief-stricken, Hermione looks Ron's chest moving rhythmically up and down. She ignores her other best friend who had been looking down at the prone form anger filling his green eyes but stopped at her abrupt appearance._

" _Her—"_

" _Don't."_

" _I—"_

 _She lifted her hand rudely and waved it down with force, "I said don't."_

 _Harry stared at the exhausted mousy haired woman, he shoved his hands into his pockets and exhaled. "He_ promised _me he wouldn't get hurt. He said that, silly isn't it? Getting hurt is part of the job, what a foolish promise. I knew they were empty words and yet…I believed him. I'm so stupid."_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Author's Note** : I have nothing to say else to say, until next time! ^.^'

Word Count: 1,068

* * *

A Caged Bird Sings

FOUR MONTHS AGO

How long has it been? A ninja should never allow their emotions to get the best of them. They should know how to bottle place the emotions away for later assessment. He understood and taught it two his two daughters. He needed to be tough to nurture a hardened heart within their soft ones. His youngest learned, she would box them away while on missions and when she was home they would run freely. His oldest unfortunately incapable of doing, she was just too soft and maybe that why she…

He shook his head away from those thoughts. Glancing at her only living daughter, she sat gracefully with her milky eyes the same shade as his own focused on the image in front of her. Her long brown hair flowing down like a curtain to block everything around her so that she may only focus on the image ahead. She's crying silently he knows, he had the courage to do so – he would cry as well. But pride damn him, he could not alone such liberties in front of his daughter. He must be strong despite his heart never ceasing to ache. He knows miles away; his nephew is standing in gravesite doing the same thing as they do they day. Honoring her, and remembering her kind heart.

He takes in the picture, his daughter's solemn face staring back at him – even with the picture was unable to capture her as she once was. He remembered the day the picture was taken, she had been forced to take the picture several. It was improper of her take a picture with anything but a serious face. Her eyes kept revealing her kind face but eventually they got a proper one taken but even this solemn faced version still had a hint of kindness peeking through.

A mad flapping noise catches his and his daughter's attention, he narrowed his eyes as her spots a white dove flying manically before crash diving through the window's small opening near his daughter. His daughter back flipped twice away from the thing kunai in hand. Faster than Hanabi, he stood protectively in front of her veins already bulging in both their eyes.

The dove feebly flapped it's wings on the wooden floor and slowing the bird shifting. Using its delicate wings to lift itself up – a summon then. He moved to dispel the creature when the bird screeched.

"Wait no," the bird chirped. "I have a message, oh god so far away! Let me get my breath," he lifting a wing like a little hand making a stop gesture. The little bird carried leaf head band and a small messenger bag. That bird…

"That's sisters' summon!" His daughter gasped.

"Damn right missy," the bird panted. "Oh god I really need to work out. Whew!"

"What the message!"

"Yeesh, chill there old man. Such an angry rooster," the dove adjusted himself self-importantly and fixed the tiny little headband handing on his neck similar to the way – "I message to give to Big-Boobies but also to tell you…" he rummaged through his bag and pulled a small little paper. "Hem-hem, Father," he mockingly started with high pitched tone that was supposed to be his daughter's voice much to his growing irritation. "I am alive – clearly – and I am coming home. I am – End message. She got interrupted her sent me off like my mama threw out the nest."

That's it!

"Now if you'll excuse, I must meet boobies," he readjusted his headband and messenger bag before taking off.

"Father –"

"Stay at the compound, I'm off to see Lady Hokage."

* * *

NOW

Gin Yamamoto whistled causally down the white hall as he pushed a metal cart filled with "meals". According to his esteemed colleagues, he was one creepy as weirdo with too wide eyes. ("For god's sake, don't do that ya' freak! Wear a bell!")

"Hey freak!"

"Yes!" He cheerfully sang.

The guard sneered at the psycho wannabe ninja, he tugged roughly a small child masked child, Patient 0136-B, "Take this shit-stain with you."

The child only smiled widely at the white wall, "No problem friend!"

"Not your friend psycho," the guard bit back and walked away, "Fucking belong there with the rest of the crazies down there."

Gin stood there silently for a minute, the small child continued to smile at nothing. "Come along then mini-me we're off meet your buddies!"

"YES!" The boy bounces on his white slippers. Gin ignores the blood splatters on his scrubs and takes the boy in hand and begins whistling once more as he pulled the child down the long winding hall.

"Secret day," the boy giggled madly. "Secret day, told Chain Man and he says that's good. Forever sleep is coming and everyone's happy! Fuzzy hair is helping Chain Man forever-sleep!"

Gin stiffened. "Forever-sleep?"

"Yes, big sleep. Fuzzy hair makes them go forever-sleep sometimes. Seems nice, sleep forever no more boo-boos."

Gin scratches his ear causally, "Did Chain Man tell you when the Forever-Sleep will happen?"

Patient 0136-B hmm'd, "When Fuzzy Hair started the big sleep!"

"Yes, but _when_?"

"Um," he scratched his arm. "I dunno but I get to go first! Chain Man promise, he says I'll meet big brothers and sisters! So I won't be alone and mama will be with me soon!"

The boy bounced as walked down the hall.

" _Message received. We're in. 5 minutes,"_ a male voice crackled.

"What's that!"

"A tiny person!" He stage-whispered.

"Okay!"

* * *

The door creaks behind him as walks into the dark room, the light looming over himself ominously. The boy bouncing at his side. Gin eyes survey the room, everything was according to schedule every patient sleeping "soundly".

His wide eyes zero in on a hunched figure sitting next the Chain Man.

"Meal time!" He sings.

No movement, the hunched figure is suspiciously still. Did it start already? Then, ever so silently, a rustling came from the hunched figure.

"Mini-me help me give the food!"

The boy giggled, "Ye—"

A low growl interrupted Patient 0136-B, the boy titled in the direction Chain Man. "Okay!" He turns to Gin, "Can I go inside now?"

"Sure, Mini-me," boy smiled happily and waited for him to open the cage door.

He went to the side where the small key pad was located and punched some numbers. All the doors slid open instead of the one: "Oops!"

" _Start extraction."_


End file.
